


Mask

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [4]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 096's POVThe song is Numb by 8 Graves
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 11





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> 096's POV
> 
> The song is Numb by 8 Graves

I freeze when I hear a voice echoing down the halls. It's singing. It's voice is beautiful, but melancholy, and it seems as if it is only half-heartedly singing.

"All I want is to feel a bit..."

"What is?" Peanut asks quietly. The scraping of stone stops, and we both listen.

"We could fall in love, you could slit my wrist... I could tell you now that they both 'gonn feel the same..."

It seems to be coming from far away, but it's getting closer.

"I've been wide awake, I've been blacking out, I've been locked away could you let me out... I've grown so tired of existing in this cage..."

Is it a scientist? A D-class? Why would they draw attention to themselves, if they are so afraid of us? An MTF? "I think it is one of us," I tell Peanut.

"I remember when I used to feel... it was beautiful, but I guess that's something you can steal... and I lost it all... What have I been running from? How did I become so numb? I'm so numb, I give up..."

The door in front of me grinds open and my hands rush to my face so fast I nearly smack myself. I hear nothing from Peanut. Whoever it is must be looking.

Looking.

Suddenly, Peanut scrapes past me with alarming speed, and I hear an ominous, delicious crunch. I peer through my fingers. A D-Class, with a tragedy mask on its face. Anyway, it's dead now.

"Hey, what's the idea?" The D-Class says sourly. How is it talking? It must be dead, with its neck at such an unnatural angle.

"I crunch you. You need to be dead now." Peanut says, sounding just as confused as I am.

"You ruined my host, but that's not gonna kill me. Do you know how long it took someone to find me? Hours. Now I'm gonna be stuck here."

"Are you... are you the mask?" I ask.

"Duh."

"You are subject?" Peanut says.

"Not anymore. I'm getting out of here. Now go, you're gonna scare off any hosts wandering this way."

I touch the mask gently with one hand. It sees me, but it doesn't seem to be triggering me. "Do you want to come with us?"

It seems to consider for a moment. "What the heck, I haven't had anyone to talk to in ages."

I pry the mask off the man. His face has melted away underneath it, covered in the black fluid that seeps from the mask's eyes like tears. It stings gently when it touches my skin, but does nothing. Things can't really hurt me anymore. "What do we call you?"  
"I-- I... well, they call me 035." He practically spits the number.

"We can call you something else. I am Shy, and that is Peanut. We could call you Mask."

"Better than 035."

"Do you know where the exit is?"

"Not down the way I came. It's just an elevator going to the maintenance tunnels and a couple of offices."

That leaves one direction. We start off.


End file.
